TUAOA: Akamaru, Where Are You?
by lulamaemobster
Summary: Naruto Halloween Special


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Akamaru, where are you?**

**We've got some work to do now**

**Akamaru we need some help from u now**

**Come on Akamaru i see you**

**Pretending you've got a sliver**

**You're not foolin' me, 'cause I can see**

**The way u shake and shiver**

**You know we got a mystery to solve**

**so Akamaru come show your skill**

**It's a thrill 'cause Akamaru**

**When u come thru, you're gonna have your self**

** Big food pill, that's a fact**

**Akamaru here are you**

**You're ready and you're willin' [yahoo]**

**If we can count on you, Akamaru**

**I know we'll catch that villain**

**Weird Time For Experiments**

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba with Akamaru were on the road to their mission, when they arrived they met with their client, Misato.

"Greetings," she said as she invited them in to her mansion.

She leads them to her study where she tells them about the particulars of their mission.

"Well, the reason I've hired you is because there's been some strange things happening in my home as of late."

"What kind of things?" asked Naruto.

"Well, for one, every one of my original servants has disappeared, I've hired others but they began disappearing as well. The ones that haven't disappeared left after saying that the say a ghostly pale figure in the house. This home has been in my family for generations and I don't want to leave so I decided to hire some help."

"Don't worry, I promise that we'll solve this mystery and I never go back on my word."

"Thank you."

She showed them to their rooms, after she left, they met in Naruto's room where he formulated a plan.

"Okay, first thing's first, we're going to split up and search for clues, gang. Kiba, you and Akamaru take the attic while Sakura, Hinata, and I check the bedrooms."

"Like, no way, man. Every time we go on these freaky ass missions, you guys leave me and Akamaru alone, right, Akamaru?"

"Right, Riba," replied Akamaru.

"He's talking to that damn dog again," a concerned Sakura whispers to Naruto.

"Besides, I gotta feeling that you don't search for clues when we're not around, man." Kiba added.

Sakura and Hinata felt like they were busted as they look at Naruto who had a rebuttal waiting for Kiba.

"Now, listen, searching for clues is all we're going to do. First, I'm going to search for clues with Sakura, then I'm going to search for clues with Hinata, then I'm going to watch as they search for clues together, then I'm going to search for clues with both of them at the same time. That's it." Naruto assured Kiba who was still suspicious.

"You believe us, don't you, Akamaru?" asked Hinata.

Akamaru moved closer to Kiba.

"Oh, don't be that way, Akamaru. How about a food pill?

Akamaru instantly perked up with his tail wagging as Hinata tossed a food pill in his mouth.

"Boy, you sure are easy, aren't you, Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

"Reah." Akamaru replied as he giggles.

"Okay, let's go," said Naruto.

The group slits up and Kiba goes to check on the basement while Naruto begins his search with Sakura as Hinata watched.

"I think there's a clue down here, Naruto," she said as she slid off her pants and underwear.

"If there is, I'll find it."

Naruto began to kiss her between her legs.

"Ooh, Naruto."

He starts to lick her pussy as Hinata started to play with hers, he reached up under Sakura's shirt and squeezes one of her breasts. The feel of his hands on her chest prompts her to remove her shirt altogether and massage the other herself. She wraps her leg around his head as he goes into over time and gave her the release she's been waiting for.

"Naruto!"

Not wanting to waste any time, he immediately begins to pound her pussy hard and fast.

"Yes! Yes! Do it, Naruto!"

Hinata was still masturbating as she watched Naruto and Sakura get it on.

"Yes, give it to her, Naruto."

Sakura was holding on to him for dear life as each long stroke sent ripples through her body.

"Oh, god, Naruto!" she screamed as she came.

She let him go and he turns to Hinata who was waiting as she exposed her glistening pussy.

"I think I just found another clue."

Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru were heading downstairs when they passed by the kitchen.

"Man, oh, man, Akamaru, this is the biggest kitchen I've ever seen."

"Reah."

"Let's see what they got."

Kiba checks the refrigerator and begins throwing out a good bit of food as Akamaru caught them. They put the food on the table and got ready to dig in.

"Come on, Akamaru, it's time to feed our faces."

They begin to put the food away at an incredible pace, the food was gone in a matter of minutes.

"Rit's rall rone, Riba," said Akamaru.

"Yeah, but not forgotten."

As they sat in the chair trying to recover from their massive pig out, Kiba started to pick up a strange scent.

"You smell that, Akamaru?"

"Reah."

"Let's check it out."

As they left to investigate, Naruto and Hinata were upstairs kicking it into high gear.

"Oh, Naruto!" she screamed as she rode him.

"Good thing she decided to be on top, I would've cramped up good after pounding Sakura so hard. I gotta remember to stretch," he thought as he gripped her hips.

He feels her tightening around him and they come together as well, she falls to the bed as Naruto climbs from underneath her and looks at the both of them.

"I think it's time for the both of you to search for a clue."

Sakura walks over to Hinata and they begin to 69 as Naruto watched, meanwhile, Kiba was still searching for this mysterious scent.

"I've smelled this before but where? Can you remember, Akamaru?"

"Reah, reah."

"Really, where?

Akamaru started to act out what he remembers.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked as he was struggling to make out what Akamaru was trying to tell him.

Akamaru tries hard but Kiba still doesn't understand.

"Ramn it!" Akamaru screams out in frustration.

He looks around until he finds a rope, he ties it around his waist in a bow behind his back.

"Ree?"

"Sorry, it looks familiar but I can't remember. Let's keep searching"

As they continued their search, Naruto had rejoined in with Hinata and Sakura's search. He was pounding Hinata from behind as her face was buried in Sakura's pussy.

"Yeah, this is awesome. I'm glad I stretched this time," Naruto thought as he drilled Hinata.

"I'm coming" Sakura and Hinata shouted in unison as they both came.

Hinata's walls once again squeezes the cum out of Naruto, they all lied in a pile of their own juices as they recovered from their bliss.

"You think it's time to start solving this mystery for real?" asked Naruto

"I guess," replied Sakura.

"Yes," added Hinata.

"Okay, let's go."

They put their clothes back on and leave the room to search for clues. Kiba and Akamaru were on the trail when they came to a dead end.

"Look around, Akamaru. I'm sure there's something around here."

"Rokay, Riba."

As they searched the hall way, Naruto and the others moved their search to one of the other rooms where Hinata found something interesting.

"Hey, look at this."

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"It looks like a piece of snake skin," says Sakura.

"Snake skin? What's a piece of snake skin doing here?" Naruto asked again.

"I don't know but we should keep looking," replied Hinata.

They continued their search until Naruto accidentally hits a switch that opens a secret passageway in the room.

"Look at this, you two."

"Wow, that's really cliché," Hinata said.

"Yeah but this seems like the answer to this mystery could be in there," replied Hinata.

"Well, we should go on in then," Naruto said as he leads them into the passageway.

Downstairs, Kiba and Akamaru were searching the hallway when Akamaru tripped.

"Look out, Akamaru!"

He crashed into a wall which gave way to a passage way and Akamaru crashes into Naruto, Kiba rushes inside to check on his best friend.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were searching for clues and found this secret passage." Naruto explained. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the kitchen…"

"Figures,' said Hinata.

"…when I got wind of this strange scent."

"Did he smell us?" thought Sakura.

"The scent was familiar and led us here."

"You, uh, said this scent was familiar? What did it smell like?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I don't know, but Akamaru said we've smelled it before."

"Akamaru said that?" a very skeptical Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he even tried to show me where I've smelled it before. Like, show 'em, Akamaru."

Kiba hands Akamaru the rope from earlier and Akamaru once again ties it around his waist with the bow in the back.

"An ass-bow, where have I seen an ass-bow before?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto thinks long and hard but is unable to figure it out.

"We'd better keep searching, come on, gang."

They head deeper into the secret passageway which leads them underground.

"It looks like we're in the basement," said Hinata.

"Like, really," said Kiba.

As they searched the basement, they found something else.

"What's this?" asked Sakura.

"It says anal lube," said Hinata.

"I've got it, I know exactly who's behind all of this!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Who?" they all asked.

"First, let's prepare a trap to catch him," said Naruto.

They huddle together to prepare to catch their culprit, an hour later, Sakura was walking through the house alone.

"Oh, look at me, I'm a prime candidate for experimentation all alone in this big scary house. I sure hope no one kidnaps me to conduct their experiments on," Sakura said as nonchalantly as she could but loud enough for anyone watching her to hear.

As she continued through the hall a hand grabs her.

"Now!"

Naruto and the others jump out form the shadows.

"Mystery Solving Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

They subdued whoever grabbed Sakura with Naruto's Mystery Solving Jutsu.

"Old man Orochimaru?" asked as stunned Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba.

An hour later, they have Orochimaru tied up as the ANBU arrived to take him away.

"How'd you know it was him, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Well, first, it was that scent Kiba said he smelled. When Akamaru miraculously tied that ass bow on himself, I knew I'd seen one before but I couldn't remember where I'd seen one until we found that anal lube and I remembered that Orochimaru an his followers used to where them."

"Like, that explains why I recognized that scent, from the Sound Five," said Kiba.

"Right, then we found that snakeskin and that anal lube reminded me of Orochimaru and his thing for snakes."

"Hinata but why did you only piece it together when we found that anal lube," asked Sakura.

"Well, it is Orochimaru," replied Naruto.

"But why was he kidnapping my servants?" asked Misato.

"Because like you told us, your servants were people you were taking off of the streets and giving a second chance to, they wouldn't have had any family which made them perfect for abducting for his experiments, no one would miss them," Sakura replied.

"I never told you that."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"But it's true, right"

"Yes."

"Hm."

"Zoinks, ha ha," said Kiba as they all looked at him. "What? The story's almost over and I haven't done that yet."

"Well, the important things is that he's caught, we won't be having to worry about him any more," said one of the ANBU.

"Hmm, I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and that dog," said Orochimaru.

"Like, there's no escaping the Leaf Village or a dog named…"

"Rakamaruuuuuuu!"

**Akamaru, where are you?**

**We've got some work to do now**

**Akamaru we need some help from u now**

**Come on Akamaru i see you**

**Pretending you've got a sliver**

**You're not foolin' me, 'cause I can see**

**The way u shake and shiver**

**You know we got a mystery to solve**

**so Akamaru come show your skill**

**It's a thrill 'cause Akamaru**

**When u come thru, you're gonna have your self**

** Big food pill, that's a fact**

**Akamaru here are you**

**You're ready and you're willin' [yahoo]**

**If we can count on you, Akamaru**

**I know we'll catch that villain**


End file.
